O Passado Imortal
by Kikyou'The'Miko
Summary: Primeira parte u.u


01- Disfarçando preocupações._" Odeio quando ela precisa partir... Sinto como se... Como se estivesse livre para ver a Kikyou... _"

* * *

Era uma manhã fria e escura de inverno, na era feudal o clima era ainda mais rigoroso que na moderna. Por saber disso, Inuyasha na noite anterior obrigou Kagome a voltar para sua era. Como sempre tentando esconder sua preocupação.

-Keh! Sua inútil me obedeça! Você é uma humana fraca, não pode se tornar um problema para mim! Não HOJE!

-Inuyasha! Calado! Você sabe que eu sempre me cuidei muito bem na era feudal, porque resolveu achar ruim logo agora que estou me acostumando? É só um friozinho, e eu não quero te deixar sozinho aqui!

-Não estou pedindo sua opinião, maldita! Você VAI ir pra sua era e voltar amanhã cedo! Porque... Porque...Porque Shippou está novamente com aqueles desejos idiotas pelos doces estranho que você traz!

-Oh... –Kagome olhou para baixo, pensativa. Logo levantou a cabeça e observou o pequeno youkai raposa que estava conversando com Sango e Miroku, ele era tão adorável! Inuyasha sabia como convencer a colegial...- Está bem, eu vou... Volto amanhã, Inu! Tome... Tome cuidado... Hoje... Você sabe...

-Hump. Pode deixar, Kagome.

Seu tom de despreocupação foi convincente, ela sorriu um pouco e foi dar a noticia de que passaria a noite em sua era quente e confortável para o restante do grupo. Inuyasha se virou de costas, cruzando os braços e unindo as sobrancelhas, ele olhava atentamente para o céu escuro e fechado, parecia pensativo... E estava...

" _Odeio quando ela precisa partir... Sinto como se... Como se eu estivesse livre para ver a Kikyou... Querendo ou não, é a Kagome que me mantém junto a eles - nesse momento Inuyasha olhou por sobre um dos ombros para o quarteto que estava um pouco distante... Sango, Miroku, kagome e Shippou- Eles... "_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz fina e cômica que vinha de longe, mostrando certo esforço para se manter alta e clara.

-Ahhhhh, o Inuyasha se preocupa com você, Kagome! O Inuyasha se preocupa até comigo! – Shippou olhou docemente para o Hanyou, extremamente feliz por saber que seus amados doces voltariam pela manhã.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, virando-se para o pequeno e apertando um dos pulsos ameaçadoramente.

- Ora, seu... Não me preocupo nada! Baka! Só quero que ela não fique por aí espirrando germes para os lados enquanto faz o seu trabalho de rastrear os malditos fragmentos. Hunf...

- Inuyasha, pare de me tratar como um objeto! –Kagome praticamente grunhiu.

- U_u –Inuyasha se calou, cruzando os braços e indo à direção do resto do grupo. Parecia estar mais calmo, então ninguém se afastou, nem mesmo Shippou, que por seu azar levou um chute do Hanyou que só se deu por contente depois da vingança.

- AH, KAGOME! O INUYASHA ESTÁ SENDO MAL COMIGO!

- ¬¬ Inuyasha!

- O QUE É? Ò_ó –Inuyasha falou mais alto que ela, zangado.

-OSUWARI!

Todo o resto se calou e observou em silêncio o Kotodama brilhar e no mesmo segundo Inuyasha cair e bater violentamente contra o chão. Shippou, rindo como se tivesse ele mesmo feito Inuyasha cair, correu e subiu nas costas do meio-youkai caído, dando pulinhos felizes.

- Isso... É... Para... Você... Aprender... A... Não... Me... Bater... Perto... Da... Kagome! –Falou pausadamente entre um pulo e outro. Felizmente Shippou era leve e pisotear Inuyasha mal causava cócegas.

- Ah, é? Seu maldito! Espere só quando ela for embora então. E... Kagome... POR QUE DIABOS FEZ ISSO!?

- Porque você foi mal com ele, Inuyasha. '-'

- ¬¬ Maldição...

* * *

02- Uma despedida, três humanos (uma perversão) e uma raposa friolenta.

"_ Fique tranquila, eu nunca abandonaria vocês!... - Eu nunca abandonaria o Inuyasha. "_

* * *

Kagome passou a semana toda na era feudal, era sexta-feira quando foi obrigada a voltar para sua casa, então no sábado ela não teria de ir para à escola, isso era ótimo! Era ótimo porque seria poupada de mais mentiras cabulosas de seu avô para com suas amigas, das galanteadas de Rojo, das perguntas infames de todas as colegas... E das suas notas, que estavam horríveis.

Antes de chegar:

Logo que se despediu calorosamente de todos os seus amigos (exceto de Inuyasha que se manteu com pensamentos distantes, já que era quase pôr-do-sol) a velha Kaede acompanhou a colegial para o poço come-ossos que a mudaria de era. Elas tiveram uma breve conversa...

- Kagome... Tenha cuidado na sua era, certo?- Foi sincera e segurou a jovem colegial pelo braço, olhando em seus olhos.

- Vovó Kaede, o que pode acontecer de mal na minha era? o_o

-Não sei, eu estou tendo uma sensação estranha... Sinto como se...

- ... ?

-Como se você se perdesse para sempre. Prometa que levará um fragmento da Shikon No Tama para que possa voltar depois, certo?

- ... Claro, não preciso levar, tenho alguns fragmentos lá... Fique tranquila, eu nunca abandonaria vocês!

_Eu nunca abandonaria o Inuyasha - pensou._

- Eu sei, Kagome! Você é tão boa... Você é tão parecida com ela... Com o que ela foi um dia... Ah...

Kagome tentou sorrir mesmo se sentindo constrangida com a comparação. Sabia que o 'ela' se referia a Kikyou, irmã de Kaede... Sabia que era verdade! Tecnicamente Kaede era irmã de Kagome em sua alma, e nenhuma das duas escondia tamanho carinho que sentia uma pela outra. Sendo assim, Kagome se inclinou e beijou a face da velha Miko, sorrindo gentilmente e apoiando-se na entrada do poço. Rapidamente se jogou de lá, caindo com a pernas flexionadas no fundo do poço escuro e úmido pelo frio do crepúsculo. Já não estava na era feudal com Kaede, Inuyasha e os outros. A velha sacerdotisa ficou alí parada, pensativa.

-Volte logo, Kagome-Chan.

No mesmo instante em que Kagome havia partido com Kaede, Inuyasha se alojou embaixo de uma árvore e apenas esperou a noite cair. Isso aconteceu rapidamente, no momento em que Kagome cruzou o poço, Inuyasha começava a se transformar em um humano comum e frágil. Fechou os olhos e aceitou a mudança, tendo seus cabelos prateados a ser substituídos por fios negros e igualmente longos... Os olhos enegrecendo também... A calmaria e o medo de uma noite perigosa e tediosa.

_Definitivamente odeio lua nova, hump. - _pensou Inuyasha ao fazer bico e colocar suas mãos por dentro das mangas do kimono vermelho. Sango, Miroku e Shippou estavam em volta de uma fogueira quente, encolhidos e grudados uns nos outros para se protegerem do frio.

- Ai ai ai! Que friiiiiiiiiiio... -Shippou estremeceu, aninhando-se ainda mais em Sango.

- Coitadinho... - Sango puxou-o para seu colo, onde o colocou deitado como um bebê e o apertou contra a roupa quente de seu corpo. Shippou não gostou tanto de ser tratado como um bebê, mas estava com tanto frio que aceitou o carinho e fechou os olhos.

-Uh... Eu também estou morrendo de frio, Sango-Chan...- Miroku, não perdendo a oportunidade, colocou uma das mãos apoiadas no chão, bem atrás das costas de Sango e se aproximou dela, colando as laterais dos dois corpos. - E você? Confortável ou precisa de um pouco de... Calor humano?

- Oo'

Sango olhou para Miroku com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Estou bem, senhor monge!

Arrastou-se lentamente para o lado, descolando de Miroku. O mesmo não desistiu, aproximou-se mais uma vez, agora levado a mão que estava no chão para a cintura de Sango, usando isso para puxá-la ainda para mais perto.

-Ora, não seja tímida! Está muito frio, e eu sempre tive o sangue quente u_u

- Ò_ó' -Sango deu um salto ao sentir-se próxima dele novamente, ainda mais por ter a cintura tocada daquele jeito. Ao levantar-se derrubou Shippou, que acordou assustado. Ela corou tanto que o frio havia passado, seu rosto queimava em chamas e ela fez questão de sentar-se do outro lado da fogueira, envergonhada e com raiva demais.- Monge pervertido!

-Ahhhhh, Sango! Porque fez isso? - Shippou choramingou, estremecendo- Tava tão quentinho, Sango! D:

- Desculpe, Shippou, foi culpa do pervertido do Miroku! Volte aqui...

-Culpa minha? Eu apenas queria ajudá-la '-' -Miroku muito feliz por não ter levado um tapa.

-Keh! Vocês três aí, vão calar a boca ou vão chamar a atenção de youkais da floresta para cá BEM QUANDO EU ESTOU NESSE ESTADO!? - Inuyasha se exaltando, gritando de tão longe sua voz ainda era muito alta. Os outros três se intimidaram e calaram-se, só havendo o movimento de Shippou novamente indo para o colo confortável de Sango.


End file.
